


Mal Sueño

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec loves his kids, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Caring Alec Lightwood, Caring Magnus Bane, Comforting Magnus Bane, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus loves his kids, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Max Lightwood-Bane (mentioned) - Freeform, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Tired Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: Rafael is getting used to his surroundings with Magnus, Alec, and Max. He has a nightmare but his parents reassure him.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	Mal Sueño

**Author's Note:**

> The song Magnus sings is I’ll Keep You Safe by Sleeping at Last. Come find me on tumblr Malec_Lover23  
> Enjoy <3

Magnus takes a deep breath and runs his fingers along Alec's smooth abdomen, hearing him purr unconsciously from the touch. 

Magnus tries shutting his eyes, tries to get just a bit of rest before the night turns into morning, but he can't. He's just waiting for a simple noise that comes from Rafael's room, signaling the first nightmare of the night. 

It's been a few months since the brave Shadowhunter was adopted by the Lightwood-Bane family, and while Rafe trusts his parents and brother, he still suffers from traumatic flashbacks from those he couldn't trust. From that first night on, he has woken up from several nightmares that leave him confused, sweaty, and sometimes violent. 

It pains all of them but Alec mostly, considering he saw it firsthand when he traveled there for business and came back with a malnourished and exhausted boy who hasn't ever felt love the way a child should. Neglected, not only physically and mentally, but emotionally, to the point where Magnus and Alec are still patiently waiting for the boys walls to drop. Which, considering the circumstances, could take awhile longer; the parents don't blame him in the slightest. 

However, Alec just got home from patrol himself tonight, so he is too drained to even stay up and wait with Magnus, like he normally does to keep his husband company in the early morning hours. 

"Papa? Daddy?" The small voice drags him out of his thoughts and he sits up quickly, almost hitting his head on the headboard in the process. 

"Rafe?" His eyes adjust as his son comes closer and he sees it is indeed the boy who was just in his mind. 

"What's wrong sweet boy?" Magnus asks gently, noticing the tear streaks and Rafe's locked knuckles as he grips the stuffed elephant Max decided to share with him. 

Magnus knows what's coming, but he tenses anyway when he hears Rafael whisper. "Mal sueño"

"Bad dream" the boy repeats, as if Magnus hasn't been speaking to him in fluent Spanish since he arrived at the loft. 

"Okay, want to sleep with daddy and I?" He points to the bed and Rafael nods, taking a few steps forward until he's standing beside Magnus. 

Magnus can't help but feel relieved when Rafael lets Magnus pick him up. He's obviously taking strides towards self soothing; as he pulled himself out of a dream and walked in here himself. 

"Head hurts. Tired. Want daddy." Rafael says as he curls up beside Magnus, head against Magnus' leg. 

"Dad is tired, okay? Would you like me to heal your head and then sing you to sleep?" Rafael nods his head and lightly smiles as Magnus' hands light up with blue sparks, healing his pounding head and making his vision clearer. Rafael hums in relief and sighs as Magnus begins singing, his voice shaky at first but gaining strength as he continues the song. 

Rafael catches on to the song instantly. He's heard it before, just not with this particular voice. Alec always sings this song to the boys when they wake from  
a nightmare, and it instantly diminishes the fear in their children's eyes. 

"I'll keep you safe  
Try hard to concentrate  
Hold out your hand  
Can you feel the weight of it  
The whole world at your fingertips  
Don't be, don't be afraid  
Our mistakes they were bound to be made  
But I promise you I'll keep you safe  
You'll be an architect  
So pull up your sleeves  
And build a new silhouette  
In the skylines up ahead  
Don't be, don't be afraid  
Our mistakes they were bound to be made  
But I promise you I'll keep you safe  
I'll keep you safe  
And darkness will be rewritten  
Into a work of fiction, you'll see  
As you pull on every ribbon  
You'll find every secret it keeps  
The sound of the branches breaking under your feet  
The smell of the falling and burning leaves  
The bitterness of winter or the sweetness of spring  
You are an artist  
And your heart is your masterpiece  
And I'll keep it safe"

He looks down to see Rafael sleeping peacefully on his leg, but then notices a pair of blue eyes staring back at him. 

"Hey love" Magnus smiles, running a hand through his husband's crazy black hair. Alec takes his hand and squeezes it before kissing the back of it. 

"You sang beautifully. I know you hate your voice, but Rafe wouldn't be asleep if you sounded like a goat"

He chuckles gently, carefully avoiding moving too much to wake up his son. 

"Thank you, that's quite the compliment, my dear." Magnus resumes messing with Alec's hair soothingly, sensing his husband's exhaustion. 

"Why were you singing the song I used to sing to Max during a nightmare-oh he had another dream?" Alec asks, too concerned to let sleep consume him quite yet.

"Mhm, but he's making strides, Alec. Normally he's paralyzed when we find him, but today he came to me." Alec's eyes open at this. 

"He came in here with you?" Magnus nods and can't help but smile at this beautiful man as Alec's eyes fill up with tears of relief, or happiness, or maybe both. 

"That's great. I'm so proud of him." Alec settles down and scoots closer to the pair, pressing his chest against Rafael,who snuggles into the embrace.

"Daddy's here my hijo" Alec whispers into Rafael's ear, the single Spanish word lighting up Rafael's face even though he's half asleep. Alec's hand cards through Rafe's curls, identical to Alec's in everything but color. 

Soon enough, Rafael is ever so lightly snoring, another way the two Shadowhunters are alike. Magnus believes the best part is when they both deny it when he asks them. 

Rafael sighs and cuddles even closer to the two men who are holding him tight. 

Magnus' hands find Alec's even in the darkness, and they link them over their son, protecting him from any dream demons who wish to steal anymore sleep from Rafael tonight. 

So long as Magnus and Alec are watching over Rafael, nothing will come close to harming their boy. And if something does decide to test the parents out, they'll have to go through Magnus Lightwood-Bane and Alexander Lightwood-Bane. 

Which is pretty terrifying, even to the deadliest demon.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my heart happy :)


End file.
